


Being the new one

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, sad with kind of a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader is new in Charlies Theater Group one night the Company goes out of for Drinks. What happens when Charlie drinks a little bit too much and Reader brings him home?
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Being the new one

You were the newest member in Charlie Barbers theater group. Having just moved to New York the people there were your first friends and quickly you felt like part of the family. Charlie was really nice from the beginning on too. Maybe that was why you, rather quickly, fell for him. You were well aware of the fact that he was still married to Nicole who still was part of the theater group too and the fact that he was like ten years or so older than you, but you didn´t care. He was so nice to you ever since you joined, you never felt so appreciated anywhere before. You were sure that was just his nature, but this good hearted man had made his way into your heart and you were sure he would not be going away any time soon, probably. So you spent your first couple of weeks in the company admiring him from afar. Nicole changed for a career in tv and you started a new play with you as a lead. On your first day of rehearsals, like it was usual, the whole group went out for drinks.

It was a nice night. It was cool, but not too cool outside and in the bar you were celebrating at was a nice ambience. You were talking, eating and drinking just enough to loosen up not too much. When all of a sudden Charlie stood up . You didn´t realize it at first and when you saw him it confused you, but then you saw him heading towards the microphone and piano music started playing. It was clear that he had one too many drinks or maybe two. But his deep voice and suave movements cast a spell over you completely. Being alive was one of your favorite songs and he only made it more magical. Which the applause he was getting for the performance was only proving. The moment he was getting back to the table though you saw he wasn´t walking straight anymore. Saying your good byes you made your way over to him. It took some convincing, but after a couple minutes you got him to put away his half-full wine glass. Some more convincing and you got him to let you drive him home.

Since you hadn´t been drinking anything it wasn´t a problem. Even though it did became a little critical when he decided to lay his complete weight onto you, nearly crushing your way smaller body in the process. After what felt like hours you finally got him from the bar to his home and into his bed. Undoing his shoes and getting him out of the Cardigan you laid a blanket over his already half asleep form. “Thank… you.”, he mumbled. “Stay here?” Then all that could be heard was a soft snoring. It was already late, you noticed as you looked at the clock on the wall, but you were unsure where to stay so you just headed for the couch. Getting rid of your shoes yourself, you decided it was a good idea to keep the rather short dress on. You didn´t want to scare him in the morning.

In the middle of the night you were woken up by the sound of someone crying quietly. Knowing it was only him and you in the apartment it was obviously him. Immediately you went back to his room, to find he was indeed crying in his sleep. Lying down in the bed and spooning him from behind. Almost in an instant he calmed down, turned around and laid his arm around you. In a matter of minutes you were asleep again until the sun ticked you awake. The bed beside you was empty and from the kitchen came the delicious smell of coffee and eggs. Adjusting your dress you followed the smell. “Good morning”, you greeted him in a happy tone.  
“Morning.”, his answer was rather cut short and sounded pretty cold. Holding out a cup of coffee for you he continued speaking. “Listen, I don´t know what happened yesterday after you brought me home, but I´m pretty sure what happened shouldn´t have and never will happen again. I´m technically still married to Nichole, Henry is still in the picture and besides all that I am way too old for you. You just finished college and I am in my mid-thirties. This would never work out.”

“Charlie, nothing happened last night. I brought you here, and went to sleep on the couch. When I heard you crying in your sleep I laid down beside you, but once you calmed down I fell asleep. That´s all. I know about Nichole and Henry. And even though I don´t care about the age gap I would never do anything you wouldn`t want. I have done enough wrong, I should go now.”  
Setting down the Cup you picked up the high heels from beside the sofa and headed for the door when he called you back.  
“I´m sorry, (Y/N). I shouldn´t have assumed anything. That´s my mistake not yours. I hope this changes nothing between the two of us and we will see each other tonight at the theater.”  
“Yeah, we will. See you there Charlie.”, then you turned around to go back to your own apartment. You probably would get over it eventually, that thought didn´t allay your pain whatsoever.


End file.
